Nowadays, mini electric vehicles are widely used and popular for features such as their being easy to drive and environmentally friendly. In many areas, since aged and disable people have difficulty driving, walking or using public transportation, electric vehicles usually become their first choice of transportation. In addition, the electric vehicles can also be used in pedestrian traffic, traffic in industrial and commercial settings as well as in sport activities such as transportation on golf courses, etc. The structure of current mini electric vehicles normally places the battery under the passenger seat. Since this type of vehicle is driven by the rear wheel, and its motor and driving device are also installed under the passenger seat. This configuration result in the vehicle having a heavy rear weight. In some occasions especially when climbing mountains or slopes this type of mini electric vehicle may turnover backward and cause injury to the passenger. In order to avoid this type of accident some electric vehicles have anti-turnover wheels installed at rear portions thereof. Such measures increase the cost and make the structure more complex.
Furthermore, since the weight distribution is seriously unbalanced and the handlebars are light, the steering balance is not easy to control. Therefore, the steering and driving performance of current electric vehicles is unsatisfactory. If a suspension device is used, since the front weight is light, the spring force is small and damping of the suspension is not realized.
Some have put the battery on the steering shaft to increase the front weight and balance the weight between the front and rear. However, since this increases the load on the steering shaft, steering becomes difficult and the center of gravity is raised so that safety is reduced. Hence, this approach is also not good.